I'm Sorry....
by Jan1
Summary: (complete) A serial killer strikes again... rated R for mature subject/language... HanaRu/RuHana
1. Default Chapter

*****************

The usual… Slam Dunk Characters are not mine blah blah blah….

Please read… and reviews are welcome! =)

*****************

****

PART 1

In the shadows, an elegant man was sipping his cocktail, amusement clearly visible on his feature. He was looking at the party. Even now he still couldn't believe it's success. Of course he owes it all to him. His inspiration. _I wish he is here to share the limelight._ He softly chuckled_. Though I know he won't like it that much_. His koibito shuns public attention. But he sometimes gave appearances for his sake... Or maybe for the promise of a long satisfying night! _Ugh, I already missed him_.... He sipped his drink while letting his eyes gaze through the gathering.

'I hope this is not the last of your superb works! Gee, I am still in cloud nine for your success...' A bespectacled man approached him from the sides said, placing a friendly arm around his shoulders.

'Hahaha! Thank you, thank you.... Success is not new for the Tensai anyway. And being my editor, you sure damn have the right to be happy, Kogure!, answered the man with striking red hair. He has the grace to blush on his show off . 

'Yeah, yeah whatever... And, why were you lounging here in the sideline? Bad for business... You've got guests there who are just dying for an autograph! Go'

'Yes, mother hen!'

With a smile that reached his eyes, he leisurely rejoined the party. Some guests who have obviously been waiting for his appearance, immediately swarmed about him.

'Hanamichi, is there going to be another book after _Anybody Home?_ ?', asked a reporter who obviously doesn't look like a reporter.

'I will answer that at the Press Con tomorrow, Hikoichi... Please, just enjoy the party!,' answered Hanamichi already feeling tired of fending off questions about his book. His baby was a best-selling. His first and it's already a betseller after only three weeks of publication! In as much as he doesn't want to be bothered so much, as Kogure said, ignoring the public is bad for business. So, he has to contend with the scheduled Press Con. _But that's it, no more harassment!_ He purposely went to a burly man wearing a hearing piece and a mini microphone, obviously talking to somebody, while scanning the room with scrutiny. 

'Developments, Akagi?'

'My men found 2 with forged invitations, obviously tabloid reporters; a lady hooker and another party crasher... Mr Sakuragi, I still insist on putting some of my men at the gates for increased security, sir. The party is becoming more excited....', said the head security shaking his head.

'Akagi, I don't want my guests worried of seeing security people around them. Just keep your presence as modest as you can. And Akagi, thank you for your concern...'

'Just doing the job, sir!' 'Whatever, thank you anyway...'

'Erm, Mr Sakuragi...', a young man, a little fidgety, called. Hanamichi who didn't know the man turned around without speaking. Akagi began to suspect the young man.

'Mr Sakuragi, I am a cousin of your friend Yohei. I came in behalf of him for the missus is having the contractions, sir!' 

Suddenly, smile spread on Hanamishi's face...

'Haruko is going to give birth anytime? Wow, we sure need to visit those lovebirds soon...'

'Erm, sir, if it's no trouble sir, Haruko and my girl is going to skin me alive if I can't have your autograph, sir...'

'Hahaha... Sure, sure... Tell Yohei and Haruko that Kaede and I will visit them one of these days!'

'Hai, sir... Thank you, sir...'

The night progressed successfully. Even without Kaede by his side, he was still giddy from being complimented. He likes being flattered. Kaede even joked about his constant need to be praised. He looked at his watch. _He will be arriving soon_. He is growing hot with anticipation for his koi. They haven't slept together for two weeks now, partly due to his book launching. _Damn_!

Finally the guests have all gone. He eventually fallen asleep on the crouch, dreaming for a passionate play with his lover. His body is getting warmer… he woke up to the reality that his koibito is the one warming him up. 

'Hey, kitsune, what took you so long....'

'Hmm, traffic... why don't you just sleep... you're interrupting me...'

'That's unfair! I love the real kitsune more ... let's go upstairs....'

And the night was spent satisfying their thirst for each other.....

Morning, breakfast table.....

'How was my successful psychologist-turned-writer?...'

'Very happy... and last night was the best!' The mischievous gleam in Hana's eyes told Kaede what part of last night he was talking about. He couldn't hide a satisfied grin. _Of course, it was his gift for his do'aho!_

'What about your exhibition? Did they stop harassing you for public appearance?' Hanamichi had long stopped convincing his koi for the importance of public appearances. Kaede is a very successful surrealist artist. Buyers queued for trade even before his artwork is done. In fact, Kaede can retire any time he wants, but the artist in him still burns to produce masterpieces. 

'They have no choice. Either that or I won't let them have my works!.. So, shall we go out tonight?,' answered Kaede. He has another gift installed for his Hana. And he just can't wait to see the expression of his lover.

'You know I promised Kogure for a press conference. It is scheduled this afternoon, and after that, exclusive interviews… the likes…' Hanamichi replied disappointedly. 'But this weekend I am free. We can go to a resort, or something…'

'Okay. Good luck to your Press con. I shall be with one of my clients then…'

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

The phone was ringing for quite some time now. He just came out of the shower 

'Moshimoshi... Yes! I'll be right over there... Hahahah... You bet baby!... see yah'

He applied hair gel and brushed his hair backward, leaving a sleek look with no strand out of place He then pulled into tight pants and a cotton shirt which hugged his body to perfection. His profile was further enhanced by a black leather jacket. On his way out, he donned his RayBan whose purpose is not to shade his eyes but to complete the getup. Riding onto his powerful motorbike, he was off to his destination.

As usual, the club was crowded. The exotic dance, Ayako, was surely getting appreciative catcalls from the audience, which left the bartender go redder every second. 

'Scotch, straight...', ordered the man in leather jacket, rousing the bartender back to business.

'Hisashi, haven't seen you for long man... That chick babe you were seeing was obviously been itching for you...'

'Ryota, if I know better, you wouldn't know if a chick is in heat. What with all your attention on your exotic Ayako? Is it getting harder to fend off her admirers?', jests the man named Hisashi.

'She wouldn't gave up her dancing though, she just loved it! But I definitely convinced her to tie the knot with me. You are the first to hear of the engagement...', beamed the short man with one earring.

'Congratulations, then!' His conversation with Ryota was cut off by another customer. Hisashi was sipping his drink while regarding the bodies dancing onstage. He likes going into clubs, and rubbing onto peoples' sweaty bodies. A solid confirmation of his very existence!

A shapely lady suddenly hugged Hisashi from behind. He turned around and faced a painted woman, her hair all tidied up for dancing. Hisashi looked the woman over. She has fishnet stockinged legs… _hmmm, he is fetish about fishnet stockings_… high-heeled shoes, mini-skirt, short tank top and a denim jacket… Yes, his type! A smile immediately lit up his face. 

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

He carefully tiptoed into the studio. The hired help told him that his koi has been in the studio since yesterday! Another master piece? Then he spotted the object of his desires, sleeping on the couch, his shirt unbuttoned. _Poor baby, but he looks good enough to eat!_ He smiled at his thoughts. He then slowly opened the shirt to reveal a strong chest. Can't resist the temptation, he flickered his tongue on the inviting nipple. His koi shivered a little, but didn't open his eyes. He then decided to end his teasing or else his plans will be forgotten. _But not yet…_ He dipped his head on the sleeping guy, licked the partly opened mouth before taking them passionately. That brought Rukawa awake!

Groggy with sleep and desire, Rukawa asked, 'What's with the wake up kiss?'

'We are going to dinner tonight… A romantic dinner…' 

'Can we just stay here and make love instead?' The raven-haired guy argued, but deep inside he was pleased.

'No, we'll do that after the dinner. We haven't had one formal date since my book was conceived. I just want to make it up to you, okay?' Hana give his koi a kiss on the mouth. 

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'There is still one club opened at this hour, shall we go there then?,' asked Hisashi at the girl in his arms.

'Sugar, can you just take me home in that power bike of yours? I'm too beat up for another round of dancing…,' came the reply. Her long nailed forefinger stroking the inside of his shirt.

'Let's go then…'

At the apartment, the lady immediately pressed her body at Hisashi, kissing him seductively.

'Shit! I told you not to kiss me in the mouth, you bitch!' Hisashi angrily pushed the lady.

'What is wrong with you? We have been going out for a month and you haven't even kissed me once. You're gay, aren't you?,' hissed the lady. She furiously removed her clothing and slowly advanced. She only received a hard punch on the face, which brought her sprawling on the floor. 

'You sonofab**! You teaser! I was having wet dreams about you and you are not even interested in sex! You think you can get away from me without giving me want I want? Just think fast, loverboy…,' the girl obviously crazed charged into Hisashi with unsuspecting speed and strength.

It wasn't long before Hisashi came out of the apartment, muttering profanities. His hair was disheveled and there was a tear on his shirt.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Wth a sigh, he entered the house. He trudged into the entertainment room and found Hanamichi watching TV. _He looked so absorbed!_

'Hey beautiful---,' he started, but was cut off by a finger placed on his lips.

'Listen to this…,' Hanamichi interrupted. Rukawa settled beside Hana, and snuggled closer to him. An arm instinctively wrapped around his shoulders.

__

'The girl murdered was Nikitta Daisuke. Her neighbors heard banging on her apartment last night, but didn't think anything was amiss for Ms Daisuke was allegedly been banging with her guests, usually of the opposite sex. Special Investigation Agent Akira Sendoh here has some theory… Mr Sendoh, what can you conclude of the murder? Is there already a suspect, sir?'

A handsome man with spiked hair and an easy smile answered, 'Definitely it is murder. And I have evidence that the suspect was the serial killer I was tracking before. I don't want to give further information on the suspect, but let me warn the public…' With a serious look, he looked straight into the camera, his face now occupied the whole screen. 'The victims are all women who frequented bars. They all have what some would call a come-hither look on them. And they all died with no clothes on, all bruised and beaten up. But there was no sign of any sexual assault… I will be making rounds with the night clubs and rest assured that this time the killer will be caught!'

'Thank you, Mr Sendoh.. and now back to the studio…'

'A serial killer in Kanagawa?..' Hanamichi whispered, still shocked with the news.

'That was Sendoh, right? Your ex?,' Rukawa, already pissed with the smiley, watched his Hana for any reactions.

'Akira? Yeah, he was my ex, but we didn't really have a relationship. He was too immersed with his work! That was too long ago… And then, I found you….' Hana smiled and kissed the upturned mouth before him.

'Still, he was your ex! And the way you were watching him attentively, you obviously haven't been over him yet. Is it his smile? Is it because he can face the public without flinching? Are you still in love with him?' Rukawa, now standing, was enraged with jealousy.

Hanamichi grabbed Rukawa's hand. 'No need to be jealous, love! Akira and I were together for, what, less than 3 months I think. And we didn't really have a relationship as intimate as ours… Calm now, okay? I didn't love Akira then and I definitely do not love him now. There's only you, believe me….' He hugged him tight from behind, placing his head on the crook of his lover's shoulder, while murmuring sweet loving words…

'I just can't take it if you leave me…,' Rukawa's voice quivered with fear.

'Shhh…. Let us go upstairs then. To convince you that I love only you…'

tbc

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

sori, if it's a little longer… I did plan to make it a one-shot fic but then ideas came rushing thru and I just kept on adding twists and details… but I assure you that it will turn out right… just some warning though, everything is not what it seemed! *evil grin* 

so, comments and criticisms are very appreciated… Ja! 


	2. Part 2

**********************

minors for me refers to naive people. no age age range delineated... and the languages/undertones referred in this story is related to sex and profanities. if u find these subjects taboo, then u are a minor... WARNING! the story contains languages/undertones that may not be suitable for minors. Don't blame me if you find it offensive, you are forewarned…gomen! 

**********************

****

Part 2

'Sakuragi Clinic, may I help you?… Do you have an appointment, sir?… I'm sorry, but Dr Sakuragi is currently attending a client and cannot be disturbed ---.' The receptionist flipped through the scheduler before her. '--- He has none scheduled from 11AM – 2PM, sir. But that doesn't mean he has no plans… your welcome, bye.'

Hanamichi is a practicing psychologist, and after the success of his book, more clients came for him for help. He has to hire another receptionist to cater to his demanding calendar. The new girl hasn't left her table for the phone is constantly ringing. Time moves real fast in the Sakuragi Clinic….

'Excuse me, your name, sir?'

'I'm not here for an appointment. Just to see an old friend. I'm the one who called awhile ago…,' replied the newly arrived guy. His smile made the receptionist blush.

'You may wait at the lounge, sir. Dr Sakuragi will be done with his client anytime soon…'

'Thank you!.' He leisurely stride into the waiting room, looking around at the clinic's classy design. He sat on one of the armchairs, and picked a book to pass the time. The cover was titled _Anybody Home?_ by Dr Hanamichi Sakuragi. He was suddenly interested, and began to read…

11:45A 

Hanamichi was walking hurriedly out of room. He was late for his lunch date! He quickly dialed a number and was assured that the reservation is still available. He suddenly stopped in his track when he saw the man sitting in the lounge, wholly occupied reading a book.

'Akira?,' he called hesitantly. The guy, hearing the familiar voice, immediately stood and went to the surprised redhead.

'Hana-kun… you really made something here for yourself! And a book nothing less, I'm impressed!' He looked appreciatively at the still surprised Hanamichi. '… And you still look great.' Sendoh lowered his head and kissed Hana on the mouth. The contact stirred Hana awake.

'Akira! How are you? Why are you here?… I've heard you're conducting the lead investigation on some case…'

'Hahaha… trying to change the subject will not divert me, _Doctor_!' He flashed his charming smile. 'Why not talk about it over lunch?'

'Er, I already have a lunch date with my boyfriend…' He answered bashfully. 'But, you can come, I mean I insist you join us! I think you should meet Kaede. He is great…'

Scratching his head, Sendoh replied, 'Oh, if you insist then…'

At the restaurant, Kaede was already seated and was nursing a drink_. He must be really busy to have called in late for our lunch date_. He doesn't mind, though. He glanced at the door, and saw his Hana laughing with the spikey investigator. _Busy indeed!_

For Kaede, their _supposedly_ lunch date was a revelation. He saw his Hana enjoyed talking with the spikey. And it is obvious that the spikey is still attracted to Hana. As for hisself, he just watch them laughing at some private jokes while he was crushed with hurt.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'So, how long has he been hanging out here?'

'I first noticed Hisashi about 2 months ago… He just sipped his drink and watched people dancing. A girl approached him then, and I believe he just turned down whatever the girl has offered. The following nights are pretty much the same. Then this Nikitta caught his fancy. Since then, I always see them dancing together…'

'Do you know if their relationship is getting deeper, physically or otherwise?'

'I not only serve drinks here, but also a confidant for some customer. Nikitta once told me that Hisashi only touch her legs, not her breast, not even her pus$y.. sorry for being blunt… She was determined to get her hands into Hisashi's pants, I'm sure of that. I just do not know why the guy is such a prick. But he is nice, though. He even has a sense of humor…'

'Okay, do you know where he lived? His last name?'

'Hmm, now that you mentioned it, I really do not know anything personal about him… but he has this Harley-Davidson that is surely a beauty!'

'Thank you for your time, Mr Miyagi… ' Sendoh finished off his drink and placed a sizable amount of money on the table.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'Success is indeed hard to handle… I even have to reject clients because of the schedule. My time with my koibito is now getting thinner. I missed spending more time with him….'

'So, you really are over me then? You loved that fox-eyed guy very much, I can see…' Sendoh smiled knowingly at Hana. He can see his friend happy now, unlike the time when they were still together.

'Of course! Four years of pure bliss!'

Their conversation went on for some time. They suddenly became silent when Rukawa entered….

'YOU LIED! YOU STILL LOVE HIM…!!!' Rukawa was shouting at the surprised Hanamichi. He then stormed upstairs. Moments later, a door slammed and water is heard in the shower.

'Er, Akira, sorry for that. I think he still has some doubts about my getting over you. I won't see you at the door, though. You already know the way out….' Hana was a little shaken by Kaede's rage. It's the first time he saw this side of his lover.

'I should be the one asking for forgiveness. I didn't even consider that he might be jealous… no need to worry, I'll see myself out the door. Just go to him…' Sendoh give an apologetic smile and left.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'Hello, Hisashi, can I buy you a drink?'

'Hey, are you trying to pick me up? Sorry man, I don't go out with faggots!'

'A sense of humor, I see… Nah, just like to have a little chat though… ' Sendoh was really shocked at Hisashi. This guy is really oozing with sex appeal! He should be very careful.

'So you like dancing, I believe?' The charming face is back again.

'You bet'

'I know a nightclub that is much better that this… with lots of girls with mile-high legs…' Sendoh was carefully watching Hisashi. He knows he hit the Achilles' heel.

'Okay, lead the way, man!' Hisashi beams with anticipation written over his face.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

When he woke up that morning, he has already left the house. Kaede slept on the guest room last night. He didn't even open the door for him to give an explanation of why Sendoh was there. He thought that by the morning his koibito will have sufficiently cooled off and will hear his reasons. _But I didn't have the chance. He left me!_ He has to cancel his appointment for the day to search for Kaede. He was getting worried by every hour that passed. He tried calling his mobile phone but it was unattended… He started calling the studio, their artists friends, but they didn't know where Kaede might be… He finally dialed Kogure's number for help. He needs a friend this time!

tbc

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

owrayts, there goes the 2nd part! Not much though, just enough to whet your appetites. as I have already warned, the story is a bit mature, sorry for the language and the undertones…. some terms I need to define: 

****

mile-high legs means long-legged, as in loooong

****

Achilles' heel refers to a weakness

****

Faggots is a slang term for gays/homosexuals

****

Harley-Davidson is a high-powered motorbike.

I know it's so OOC, but what the heck, it's a fic! (eep, it rhymes though!) *silly grin* 

So, for those who really read the story… please tell me what you think… arigatou! 8-)


	3. Part 3

****

Part 3

'Kaede??? ... Oh, Akira it's you...' Disappointment is evident in his voice.

'I need to talk to you –'

'Is it something to do with Kaede?... Is he with you now?' 

'Yes and no for the first question... and yes, Kaede is with me now... I can't really talk about this in the phone--'

'Kami-sama! If you ever lay a finger on him, I'm going to beat you to pieces, hear that?'

'Whoa! Take it easy... We were just talking... I will send an officer to fetch you at your place in 30 minutes, please be ready... And bring some clothing for Kaede....'

'Is he alright?... I mean, he isn't angry with me anymore?'

'He is currently resting... I can't tell if he's angry with you or not... I have to go... somebody will fill you with information when you arrive here, ok?... and Hana, remember I am always here for you....' Before he could reply, the line went dead.

__

What does he mean by those words???

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

'Akira, where is Kaede?'

'Before that, I want you to meet someone...'

Pushing the door open, they entered into a room, more like a study, with a single bed against the wall. Somebody is sitting behind the desk, his back on the door. Upon hearing footsteps, the man on the desk turned around to face them...

'Is this another of those stupid interviews?,' demanded the man, eyes glaring annoyingly at them.

'Hanamichi, this is Hisashi Mitsui....' Sendoh introduced the stranger while watching the expression of Hana. There was a hint of apprehension in Sendoh's eyes when he saw the disbelief and confusion flashed in them.

'Hisashi...? Wha—? Who--' Hanamichi stuttered. His mind is reeling. Hisashi... Silky ebony hair sleeked backwards but is now tousled by fingers constantly running through them. His feature is sharp, and he has the sheen of a pale skin. But the eyes! It's the eyes that caught him. The eyes of his koi!

'Oi, oi, I asked you a question, ' Hisashi interrupted Hana's thoughts. 'Is this another round of questions and answers again? Hmp! Sendoh, tell this carrot-head that I am not in the mood... And when can I be released? I am getting bored here!' He then picked a magazine he was reading and plunked onto the bed, still has that expression of annoyance.

'Hisashi, Hanamichi here is not going to ask questions. He's here because of Kaede. You still remember Kaede, right?' Sendoh knows he is treading on danger grounds, but he needs to say them, as that was necessary.

'Kaede? That softie little brother of mine? Oh, I haven't seen him for some time now...' His eyebrows begin to pucker as if in deep thought. He then turned a curious look on Hanamichi, 'How is he?'

'He's OK, the last time I checked...' Sendoh answered before Hanamichi could say a word. He looked intently at Hanamichi, 'Let us leave him now. Explanations will be provided by someone you trust.'

__

Hisahi... Kaede... What's going on here? Hanamichi is puzzling over what had just took place. His mind is refusing to acknowledge the obvious conclusion _ This can't be!_

Sendoh steered Hana out the door.

They passed two doors before Sendoh paused before a third one. Still talking, he opened the door. 

'He's here...' Sendoh announced to the white-haired man sitting with his back on the door.

The white-haired man turned to them. He was considerably fat and was wearing glasses...

'Hanamichi! Ho-ho-ho....,' greeted the white-haired man with his trademark laugh.

'Oyaji! Er... Anzai-sensei!! This is a surprise!' A wide smile immediately spread in Hanamichi's face. 'It's been awhile since I last saw you....'

'Ho-ho-ho! I've been away in Europe for the last 6 months, to give lectures and attend some seminars. I just arrived. I've heard rave reviews on _Anybody Home?_ And I just read it on the plane. I am proud, child... Care to discuss the book with me?'

'How can I ever refuse my mentor!' Hanamichi was just too glad to accommodate. But he has other things in mind to discuss... 

Their talk went on and on. And it was already late at night when he is eventually free to see him. Though he was informed that Kaede was already asleep, Hanamichi insists on seeing his koi. He was granted permission on the promise that he won't wake Kaede.

He stood on the doorway and watched the serene figure in the bed. The room was dimly lit. Kaede was never comfortable with total darkness. Finally he tiptoed into the room, afraid that he might wake him up. He took a chair and pulled it nearer the bed. Carefully, he took Kaede's hand and pressed it against his cheek before softly raining kisses on it. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his face....

** FLASHBACK **

'HoHoHo, your book is something. It might become a trendsetter... I like the way you present the psychological aspect of the human mind... A conversation between the id and ego... Yes, I believe that's one way to keep your readers awake, very clever!' Anzai-sensei is all praise for his prodigy student.

'Thank you, sensei...' Hanamichi became suddenly silent, weighing the words he is about to speak. He looked straight into his teacher's eyes, with seriousness. 'About Hisashi....' 

Seeing the gravity on those stare, Anzai-sensei let out a big sigh.... 'I believe you have already known it when you met Hisashi. But your mind, and especially your heart, is trying to deny the obvious... Sendoh already briefed me with your intimate relationship with Kaede, so I know that you are biased in your judgements with him... ' He paused to look at the man before him, very different from the boisterous student he was, but still has the aura of vitality. 'Kaede is suffering from schizoprenia or multiple personality. Hisashi is his other self'

That was what he was afraid of! 

'Three murders were made before I was assigned as special agent for this investigation. I have been tailing this serial killer for the past 6 years now. I lost tracked of him in the last four years, as if he's vanished into thin air. I thought that was the last I will hear from him, but the latest murder Nikkita Daisuke, his signature is evident. I do not know what made him returned...' Sendoh offered an explanation.

'Let me fill in the gap.' Anzai-sensei replied. 'Hisashi Mitsui was Kaede's elder brother. He committed suicide when Kaede was still 8 years old. It was the child who found the body. I've heard that the elder brother was dumped by his girlfriend. I was then a low-level professor of the Tokyo University. My sensei was a dear friend of the Mitsui's, and he offered to put Kaede into therapy. But less than a year later, Kaede's father died, broken-hearted they say, and Kaede's mother remarried, thus the change in name to Rukawa. They eventually left Tokyo to migrate to America. The rest I don't know. But one thing is certain, the period the therapy my sensei conducted with Kaede was not enough to heal any psychological damages the child may have. Might be Kaede, subconsciously, summoned the existence of his brother to shelter his self from unpleasant experience, maybe he feels alone... That's the common cause for schizoprenic people...'

** END OF FLASHBACK **

He met Kaede four years ago. They were happy then... But then he became busy with his book, they started to spend less time together. They haven't played their basketball one-on-one anymore. Kaede often sulked about his being too occupied with work. And when they arranged to meet, it is often that he is late, or even cancelled the engagement. He offered explanations, but that only made Kaede withdrew into Hisashi... _It's my fault!_

Brushing softly the fringe of hair that fell on his koi's eyes, he smiled apologetically. Every now and then he whispered words of confession of love, and raining kisses on Kaede's hands and face. He couldn't take the guilt and remorse that slowly eating his insides. Words are not enough to atone his shortcomings to his Kaede. 

'I'm sorry, Kaede....' Hanamichi murmured again.

'Hana?' The boy was awakened with the soft whisperings and the cold sensation on his face and hands. 'Why are you crying?' He was a little surprised!

'Shh... Go back to sleep. I just want to hold you like this. You don't mind, do you?' Hana smiled quietly. A fresh set of tears fell down unknowingly.

'I do mind.' Kaede's obstinacy is showing. 'I prefer you hug me...' He gave Hana an inviting grin. 

Hanamichi immediately settled besides Kaede, hugging his koi tightly, as if afraid that he will slip away, enjoying their embrace in silence.

'Hana, you won't leave me, right?' Kaede broke the peace.

Hanamichi tilted his koi's chin and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. 'Kaede Rukawa, as long as I take breath, you won't be free of my loving you. And even when I die, my spirit will still be with you, my love. You are the very essence of me. I love you, very much...' He again kissed him.

'Thank you, Hana... Aishiteru'

'... And I'm sorry. '

'What for?'

'For sometimes not being around when you most need me.... For spending lesser time with you.... For taking you for granted... For making you unhappy....'

'Well, you were indeed very busy lately. I missed our time together.... But I am never unhappy when I'm with you....'

'From now on, we will have our one-on-one's. That's a starter... And don't give me that look! You might have won many times, but that's because tensai here lets you win.... Hahaha... I'll beat you this time kitsune, and I'll make you pay for it...' 

Kaede knows exactly what that mode of payment is. His Hana is obviously making up for their lost time. Kaede falls asleep smiling, with his last thoughts of that promise.

Hanamichi is still awake, taking pleasure in the embrace. Looking down at the sleeping form, _I can't forgive myself if that Hisashi ever take you away from me, again. It's my fault that you have to go to him for comfort. I'm sorry..._

~FIN~

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

minna gomen... I have been busy with work , and the client is a pain in the ass, arghh!! 

Eniwez, I have finally finished it.... again, let me know what you think….

Reminders: Hana's bday is coming!…. I just hope I'll be able to finish my bday fic on time.. ja!


End file.
